Fire on the Water
by KissfromaRose12
Summary: Being left at camp sucks. Especially when both your best friends up and left with their significant other. But Leo can power through it and enjoy life especially with the residential son of Poseidon. But friendship between these two can only go so far until they want something more and that includes each other. MA


**AU: Hey guys this came from and Ideas from a friend. She really wanted a Percy/Leo Pairing and I couldn't disagree. This pairing is really rare and I wished people did this more often because these two would be a great couple. Anyways read the warnings and this is a Switch story were Percy and Leo switch between being Top. I hope you enjoy. Have Fun!**

 **Warnings:** Descriptive sex, Rough sex, biting, and overall adult scenes. Read at your own risk

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own PJO universe or it's characters good ole Rick Riordan does.

 **Flames on the Water**

Leo couldn't take his eyes off him. Percy stood in front of him with nothing but swim shorts and his camp necklace with a smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Leo was lost and had no idea what Percy was talking about.

"I asked would you like to go swimming with me?" Percy walked a little closer to Leo.

Leo looked up towards Percy. The height difference wasn't major but Leo still had to look up to see Percy's eyes. But Leo had other other plans. He raked his eyes up and down Percy taking in the perfectness of him. He looked like the modern Adonis.

Percy's facial features were soft almost angelic but his jaw line was sharp, his hair was messy like he just got out of bed but was swept to the right, and his eyes were the best part with their own little shine. The swirl of green and blue created a wonderful color of the perfect sea green like a rolling ocean. As leo looked down he noticed the sun kissed tan Percy supported, he also noticed the dusky nipples that were hard from the cold chill of the breeze, his abs and other muscles were defined and toned from constant monster fighting and training. Percy was wearing short swim trunks that fell just above his knees that had a _Finding Nemo_ design, his legs were perfect with muscled calves and thighs from the constant swimming, but all and all Leo appreciated the view but felt ashamed for he was not as fit as Percy.

"Did I lose you again?" Percy's sweet and cheerful voice filled the air.

"No I'm here." Leo said smiling up at Percy.

"Good, so would you like to go swimming?"

"But it's cold." Leo was wearing a coat like most the other campers but Percy.

"Hello son of Poseidon here. The coldness of the water won't affect me much. Plus you can control fire so you can warm yourself up if need be." He did have a fair point. "Who knows I might need you to warm me up."

"Okay Im in now just let me change." Leo left to go get some swim trunks to join Percy. Really he just wanted to see a wet half naked Percy.

 **Line Break**

Percy was lost in thought waiting for Leo. Ever since the Giant war Percy has been lonely. Annabeth left him saying she was a lesbian and in love with Piper both left for New Rome. That broke Percy's heart but he understood. He knew she wouldn't be able to be in love with him but she did say she loved him but like a brother. Both still have contact but Percy still wished they could be together. Then Jason went on his adventure to build temples for the minor gods and goddess. Nico joined Jason and Percy rarely heard from them. Frank was the male praetor of Rome while Reyna was the female one. Hazel and Franks were still together and stayed together in New Rome. Which left Percy and Leo.

Leo freed Calypso off her island but she wanted to see the world so she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Leo came back to Camp Half Blood with his heart in two pieces. So Percy cheered Leo up by taking him to Manhattan to have fun and do thing. Percy even took Leo out to go see Percy's mom.

In the past few months both boys were inseparable they were each others rocks. For Percy, Leo was like that undying flame that always kept him warm and for Leo, Percy was like that drift wood in the ocean always keeping him afloat.

Still waiting for Leo, Percy's mind drifted to the night that both boys went to the movie theater to see the newest scary movie.

It was mid ways through the movie Percy laid his on Leo's shoulder and laid his hand on Leo's right knee. Leo put his warm hand on top of Percy's yet kept his eyes on the film. When Percy got up to use the bathroom he saw a bulge in Leo's tight pants and Percy couldn't help but think of Leo naked. See Leo wasn't overly muscled yet also not overly skinny but somewhere near it. Percy was broken out of his musings by a timid yet also flustered Leo.

"So uhm I don't have swim trunks." Percy looked to Leo's blushing face then down towards Leo's legs. He was right he didn't have swim trunks.

Instead of swim trunks Leo was wearing grey boxers that didn't hide much from the imagination. They hugged his tanned thighs as well as show Leo's nice bulge. Leo also was adorned in an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top that showed Leo's strong biceps courtesy of working in the Forges all day. He also had a pair of flip flops on with a towel around his neck. Leo's curly hair shaped his elvish features. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown that looked to be swirling like liquid milk chocolate. His skin looked to be soft but was tinted from his hispanic heritage. And his legs look to be going on for miles.

"I found out I don't own a pair of trunks and I don't have enough drachmas for a pair at the camp's shop." Leo grabbed his top and tried to pull it down more but couldn't.

"You want me to get you a pair?" Percy asked with a smile.

"No when we get in the water no one will see." Leo went to walk. "Lets go!"

Percy just smiled and followed the Latino.

 **Line Break**

Percy couldn't stop smiling. Both him and Leo were lounging on the sand while the ocean licked at their feet. Apollo seemed to have blessed them because now it was nice and sunny and it seemed to have gotten hotter outside. The water was really great and both boys were all alone together. Percy turned on his right side to see a smiling Leo.

"So… How has your day been so far?" Percy asked Leo.

"Wonderful! I always enjoy days with you!" The Latino said with ease.

"You do?" Percy asked perplexed.

"Of course I do." The fire bug turned on his side to see the confused face of Percy. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm nothing but a burden on people." Percy laid back on the wet sand.

"Don't say that." Leo growled out. "You are an amazing person. You are like a bright star in a night sky. You fought everything from monsters to primordials. You saved the world twice."

Leo turned more to lay on his stomach and Percy turned his head. Percy was now staring into Leo's chocolate colored eyes. He studied them taking in every detail and the shine they had showing Percy everything he just said was the truth.

"You are also important to me." That stopped Percy's train of thoughts. "The Last few months has been the best in a long time. After everyone else left it's only been us two. All the bonding time really brought us close and I want to be more than friends."

That shocked Percy for he didn't really know if Leo liked boys or not.

"I just don't know if you like boys or not. I mean you were with Annabeth for-"

Leo was silenced by a pair of lips connecting with his. They were soft and Leo couldn't help but grab Percy's head and put his hands in his hair and roll on top of him. Percy broke away first before anything got to far.

"What does this mean?" Percy asked.

"I think it mean we are together duh." Leo said with a dopey grin.

Leo rolled on top of Percy so he was sitting in his lap. He could feel little Percy poking his ass.

"Let's see what these coming months bring." Percy said with the biggest smile Leo ever saw him have.

"Lets." Leo said while moving down till both boys connected their lips in another kiss.

 **4 MONTHS LATER**

Leo was lounging on the beach with his head on Percy's chest while Percy combed through Leo's curly hair with his soft long fingers. At the moment it was around nine o'clock and night sky shined with it's beautiful stars. Artemis must have been happy for the Moon shone with much intensity. While looking at the stars Percy could make out the Huntress constellation was for his late friend Zoё who was Artemis' late lieutenant.

"What are you thinking about, my Sea?" Leo asked tracing Percy's scars that decorated his body.

"Nothing in Particular, my little imp." Percy said chuckling a little. "I am just wondering how I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Why you say that?" Leo smiled.

"Because, I have an amazing boyfriend that I would do anything for." Leo tried to hid his blush in Percy's naked chest.

"I'm not that amazing."

"You are!" Leo jumped a bit from Percy's loud voice. "Sorry. But what I'm trying to say is without you I wouldn't be here right now. I probably would have left camp and traveled across the world and who knows what would have happened to me."

"Stop that train of thought right now." Leo stuck his head up. "I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"Sorry that I made you a little mad." Percy said looking like a kicked kitten.

"Percy look at me." Leo said and Percy listened to him. "I don't like to hear anything bad about you and that includes anything that could have happened."

Leo started to get up from the sand and started to dust himself off. This action made Percy think Leo was actually mad at him.

"Well are you coming?" Leo asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna go swimming or not?" Leo asked with an amused smile thinking back four months ago back to when Percy asked the same question.

"Yes!" Percy jumped up.

"Then hurry up." Leo said walking away.

When Percy looked towards Leo he could not believe his eyes. In front of him Leo started to strip on hi walk towards the ocean. First his shirt went and Percy could make out Leo's tanned back. Next came the shorts and Percy couldn't wait to see what is under Leo's boxer briefs. The past four months have been filled with dates and just being together with some heavy kissing and both have yet to see each other fully naked. Right before Leo hit the water he stripped his underwear and Percy could just make out Leo's ass under the moon. It wasn't big but flat either. It was muscled and perky. A good combination. Leo finally submerged into the water and Percy couldn't see nothing.

Finally Percy's brain started to work and he started to walk towards the ocean stripping as well. When he reached the edge he was in nothing but his birthday suit. He joined Leo's side which reached Percy's waist just covering his member while the water reached Leo's abs.

"You are so beautiful. Did you know that?" Leo turned to Percy when he asked that question.

"Really?" Percy asked shyly.

"Yes. The moon just radiates off your skin." It was true. The moon's light shined in Percy's skin making it looked like he was glowing.

Leo got close to Percy grabbing his head bringing his head down so they could kiss. And that they did. This kiss was intense. When Leo's tongue swiped Percy's lips asking for entrance to his mouth Percy allowed entrance. Both tongues fought for dominance but Leo's ultimately won and Percy let him explore his mouth.

Once both had to break for air they connected by resting their heads on each other. Both had no words to say and when they got closer the heat of each others body felt like it was more intense. They could feel each others members.

"I think we need to take this to my cabin." Percy said slightly out of breath from their kissing.

"Agreed." Leo said with no thoughts of disagreeing.

 **LINE BRAKE**

Leo grabbed the door knob from behind him and locked it. He was too concentrated on the person in front of him to look at the door.

"Just melt the damn thing." Percy growled out. Irritated that they aint in the bed yet.

"What if someone needs you in the morning and can't get in for it is melted?" Leo shot back since Percy broke their latest kiss.

"Why would they need me? Plus my plans include no one into to disturb us." Percy shot right back at Leo huskily in his ear. Percy's hands started to wonder down Leo's wet and naked body trying to create some fiction.

"But-" Leo was interrupted by another kiss this time it was almost forceful. He felt Percy's tongue swipe across his lips begging to get into his mouth. Once Leo allowed entrance him and Percy battled for dominance. Leo came out victorious yet again.

"You wanna melt that door knob now?" Percy asked smirking once the kiss ended.

"Hell yeah!" Leo exclaimed making his hands catch fire to melt the door knob so no one were to enter.

Percy then turned and walked to his bed. Being the only one who usually sleeps in cabin three, besides Tyson who visits occasionally, has its perks. Instead of the usual bunk beds Percy had a king sized bed with blue sheets. As Percy walked towards the bed Leo got a good long look at Percy's delicious looking ass. His ass was paler than the rest of Percy considering it got less sun but it looked nice with his complexion. It was round and very perky and it looked to defy logic for how big it was yet it had no sag. As Percy walked it had a nice little sway as well as some jiggle. Overall Percy had a bubble butt that Leo could appreciate.

"Seeing as how you can't keep your eyes off my eyes I'm guessing you are a top?" Percy asked not once turning around.

"Uh what?" Leo could not stop watching Percy's naked ass.

"A top? You know someone has to be top and someone a bottom."

"Oh yeah sorry?" Leo had to blush. "Um well you see-" Leo couldn't form the right words.

"Wait are you a virgin?" Leo's blush deepend.

"Okay um that is some news." Percy finally turned around. "I will be bottom tonight to show you what to do. I don't really mind which position I am anyways."

Percy walked towards one of his night stands and pulled out a bottle and opened it and poured some clear liquid in one of his open hands.

"Come here Leo I won't bite… hard." Leo moved towards Percy and he just noticed Percy put some of the liquid on two of his fingers. Which was his index and middle fingers.

Once Leo was about a foot in front of Percy he stopped. Slowly Percy sank to his knees in front of Leo. And then Leo cought on what Percy was going to do. He was going to prepare himself while he sucked Leo off.

Percy was finally able to get a good look at Leo. His chest was nice and smooth with dusky colored nipples that happened to be hard, he had abs that led to a nice happy trail that started just below his navel. The trail of hair led to his crotch that had nicely trimmed hairs unlike Percy's shaven crotch that had no hair. Percy couldn't complain though. Right now he was eye level with Leo's gorgeous cock. The cock itself was hairless and cut and it was really thick. It looked to be about an inch shorter compared to Percy's nine and a half sized cock but it was much thicker. The thickness was all around even so it didn't look uneven at all.

Percy gave a few experimental licks and instantly fell in love. Slowly Percy slid his head down the length of his cock. Percy got just more then half way until he couldn't any more for it was just too thick. So he raised one of his hands to stroke the rest of it slowly. Percy nearly forgot to prep himself so slowly he slid one finger in to loosen himself up a bit to add his other finger. After about a minute or two of this Leo grabbed Percy's dark locks and started to thrust into Percy's mouth not being able to hold back his moans the room was filled with them. Percy could tell Leo was close so Percy let off his cock and he was finally prepared for what was to come.

"Why did you stop? That felt sooo good." Leo complained.

"You can get more blow jobs later."

"Promise?"

"Yes now get over here and fuck me." Percy nearly demanded.

"Wait what about condoms?"

"Fuck I forgot." Percy looked down at Leo's wet cock. "I don't have none that will fit you."

"What do we do?"

"Don't worry about it. If anything happens we will get one of the Apollo campers to take a look."

"Okay. I'm good with that."

"Good. Now hurry your pretty little ass over here."

"Yes, Sir."

Percy laid his back on the bed to begin with and Leo got in between Percy's legs and slowly slid his cock in Percy's tight ass.

"Ahhh Fuuuuckkk." Percy groaned out from the thickness of Leo.

"Shit am I hurting you?"

"No! You are doing the complete opposite. I feel sooo good." That egged Leo on.

Slowly Leo started to thrust in. The tightness Leo felt was intense. It was tighter than anything he felt before and the moans he heard made him go a lot faster. Percy told Leo to pull out and when he did he was worried he hurt Percy but all Percy did was get on his hand and knees and told Leo slide back in. This time sliding in was easier.

Leo's thrusts were a lot faster this time and Percy loved it.

"Harder! Leo please! Harder! Ooooh Right there!" Percy could feel Leo's cock hitting his prostate. After several more thrusts Percy came using no hands. This was a first for him.

Leo felt Percy's hole get tighter as he orgasmed. After another five minutes Percy's armes gave out and he was face first in a blue pillow but Leo did not stop. He kept going even when Percy had yet another orgasm. After Percy was making only noises and no actual words and his third orgasm Leo came hard. Percy could feel Leo's seman run down his legs when Leo pulled out. He couldn't believe how long he lasted and how much he came. No wonder he has so much energy built up. He didn't have no release.

Leo looked down at Percy and saw that he was lying in his own cum with Leo's spilling out of his ass. Percy looked absolutely wrecked and Leo couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Percy get up so I can clean you."

"Noo let me sleep. You wreck me. I won't be able to stand let alone walk." Percy groaned out. "Wait until the morning. I'll have to get new sheets anyways."

"Fine."

"Now hurry up and cuddle next to me. You are big spoon tonight. Man my hole is wrecked."

"Sorry." Leo said while crawling next to Percy after turning the lights out and putting the covers over both of them.

"Don't be it feels nice. It shows you are different then most and for that I Love you." Leo was shocked to hear those words.

"I love you too, Perce." As he said that though realized Percy was already out seeing how he already had some drill coming out. So all Leo did was spoon Percy's back and fall asleep waiting to see what tomorrow brought.

 **LINE BREAKS**

Leo woke up groggy. When he looked down he noticed he was shirtless and had blue bed sheets pooled around his waist. He noticed it was still dark out though it might just be it early morning. For he could see a hint of the sun.

He could hear a shower to his right but other then that no noise. So Leo got up and walked towards the bathroom door. Once he opened it he was instantly hard.

In front of Leo was the magnificent sight of a washing Percy. He had his head back enjoying the spray of the warm water. Steam spilled from the top of the shower. Most of the steam blocked Leo's view of Percy but he could make out his round perky globes. Being quiet and risky he opened the glass door for the standing shower and got in behind Percy.

"Took you long enough." Percy said while turning around and opening his eyes with a sly smirk.

"Well when you have that awesome sleep like I did you kinda don't want to wake up." Leo smarted back trying hard not to look down.

"Why are you staring into my eyes so hard?" Percy stepped closer to Leo pinning him between the tiled wall and Percy. "Is there something you are trying not to look at?"

Leo could feel a hand rub against his stomach and upwards to his pecs. The hand stopped on a harden nipple and it started to tweak it.

"How does that feel?" Percy leaned his head down towards Leo's neck nipping at the tan flesh. "Say it!"

"Good! Great Gods so good!" Leo let out.

He could feel Percy's other hand start at his stomach and slowly going over the wet flesh till it reached its destination. Leo could feel Percy's soft hand on his aching cock. Slowly Percy Pumped his hand while the other hand tweaked at Leo's nipples.

"Do you want it?" Percy said in a whisper. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I-I want your cock up my tight ass!" Leo felt embarrassed that he yelled that and suddenly he felt Percy's hands leave him and now he was face first against the tiles.

"Gladly." Percy started to run his hands down Leo's back till he reached the golden globes of Leo's ass.

Percy massaged Leo's ass for a good five minutes while Leo could do nothing but moan out his name. After those five though Percy knelt down which confused Leo for his cock was facing the wall and not Percy. Then Leo felt Percy push his ass cheeks apart then felt a weird wet sensation on his hole. But it felt good.

Percy's tongue was circling Leo's hole which had no hair anywhere. Not even on his ass which Percy liked. But after a few more swipes Percy probed Leo's tight hole with his tongue. Leo was right it was tight, very tight. Then again he is a virgin.

Leo couldn't it take Percy's tongue fucking him. The feeling leo felt was intense but all Leo could do was take it and feel good. Leo's face was plastered against the tiled wall why he stuck his ass out fore Percy. If they were not in the shower Leo would think he would be sweating from the intense vibe going on.

After a good five minutes Percy grabbed for a soap bottle and succeeded in so. He opened it up and skirted some in his right hand all while tongue fucking Leo. Once two fingers were nice and lubed up Percy moved back to stick his index finger in. Leo's groans and moans got louder. After a few thrusts Percy stuck his middle finger in and started widen Leo's hole up for Percy.

Leo turned into a moaning mess and loved the feel of Percy's fingers in his tight ass. It felt amazing!

"You ready babe?" Percy asked next to Leo's ear.

"Yes!" Leo said not wanting to wait any longer.

"Good." That's when Percy stuck his long and hard dick in. And the tightness he felt was unreal.

Percy's dick was nice Leo thought. It was not as thick as his but it still had some girth to fill him. It was also long which reached places he didn't know he had. But once Percy hit one spot Leo couldn't help but moan.

"You like that?" Percy asked.

"Yes ughhhh…"

Leo was plastered against the wall from Percy's thrusts. They were fast and hard. He was clearly not here to play games. After constant stimulation to Leo's prostate Leo came with moan so loud he was worried he woke up the other campers. But he realized Percy never came.

"You know what is good with having sex in the shower with a son of Poseidon?" Percy asked while stroking Leo's hair while said Leo was coming down from his high.

"No?" Leo was slightly confused by that question.

"It means I can go for hours and still have plenty of energy." At that Leo gulped.

Next thing Leo knew Percy pulled out and turned Leo around so he was facing Percy. Percy then grabbed Leo around the waist and hoisted him up against the wall with Leo's legs around Percy's slim waist and just above his perfectly shaped ass. Leo then wrapped his arms around Percy's neck for added support. Then he felt Percy's still hard cock slide in his already loose hole.

"You like that babe?" Percy asked while thrusting in with hard but long thrusts. "Hmmm… answer me." Percy bit Leo's right ear and was rewarded with a yelp.

"Yes!"

"Tell me what you want, my beautiful latino."

"I want you! I want you to pound my ass! And I want nothing being held back!"

"Your wish is my command." Percy huskily said in Leo's ear.

Percy then sped up his thrusting at an unbelievable level. He moved fast and precise for every thrust reached Leo's spot and by the gods it felt great. Leo's hands grabbed for anything they could and there wasn't much. Leo then grabbed Percy's dark locks and pulled back which seemed to egg Percy on to go faster. Leo then put his head in the crook of Percy's neck and tried to suppress his moans but instead of that he accidentally bit Percy and hard. The wound had blood sprouting from it and Leo tried to apologize but Percy told him it was fine and gave him a kiss.

"Percy I'm sooo close! Please don't stop!" Leo begged.

"Don't worry I wont, my little imp." Percy looked to Leo's eyes and could see he looked wrecked. "I'm close to. Just a few more thrusts."

A few more thrust it was. As Percy came with a roar in Leo's loose ass Leo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came all on Percy's defined chest. Percy's cum leaked out of Leo's ass slowly seeing how Percy's dick was still sheathed in him. After one last thrust for good measure Percy set Leo down on his two feet but then noticed Leo was still in his orgasmic high. So he held him and soothed him by rubbing him all over.

"Shoo it's okay. Once you come back to me I will get you all cleaned up so we can get at least one more hour of sleep in." After another minute Leo came back to Percy.

"Huh?" That was the first thing to come out of Leo's mouth.

"Hey you good? That last orgasm was intense. You were out of it for a bit."

"Yeah I'm good. That was amazing Perce. I'm glad you didn't leave me." Leo said taking control of his feet and backing away from Percy to face him.

"I bet." Percy gave Leo his signature smirk. "How about lets get cleaned up and back to bed before the actual time we have to get up?"

"Okay I would like that." Leo said with a dopey grin.

"I will have to warn you though that the warm water ran out a while ago so all we have is cold." Percy said reaching for the soap to lather Leo and himself up.

"That is fine." Leo paused and let Percy soap him up. "Hey Perce."

"Yeah?" Percy asked with a soothing voice.

"I love you and I know we have only been dating for four months but I am really in Love with you and I don't want you to leave me and I-" Percy interrupted Leo with a passionate kiss. It was slow and Leo wrapped his arms around Percy's neck while Percy wrapped his around Leo's tiny waist.

"I love you too, firebug. Always and forever." Percy said once he pulled away.

After a few moments both pulled away to get nice and clean and back to sleep. Both were in a bliss and could not believe they had the man of their dreams.


End file.
